Francis Goehring
Former militia member |family = Diane Marie Goehring Unnamed ex-parents-in-law |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Abductor Cop Killer Bomber |mo = See below |signature = Torture with homemade medieval-style tools |victims = 4 killed 5 attempted 1 abducted 1 tortured |status = Deceased |actor = Michael Cudlitz |appearance = "Identity" }} Francis Goehring, dubbed "The Master" by himself, was a serial killer, serial rapist, abductor, one-time cop killer, and bomber. He was the dominant partner of a two-person killing team alongside Henry Frost in the Season Three episode "Identity". Background Goehring was born sometime around 1965 and likely raised in Great Falls, Montana. In 1988, he joined the U.S. Army but was dishonorably discharged on January 23, 1989, because of a bar brawl that left three others hospitalized and a long scar on his face. The same year, he joined the Great Falls local militia. He also got married to a woman named Diane Marie on March 23, 1996. Being a sexual sadist, he would regularly torture, rape, and degrade her, until the militia found out sometime before the events of "Identity" and threw him out of the community. At this point, he moved to a cottage positioned on a piece of land previously owned by Diane's parents (which she had inherited and had been forced to sign over to him) along with a local, highly submissive man named Henry Frost. He treated him very much like a common slave and, over time, developed a sort of messianic delusion, making up a set of rules for the compound in which he was referred to as "The Master" and studying medieval hierarchy structures. He abducted three local women, tortured them for some time before killing them and had Frost bury them and plant rosebushes on their graves. Identity In the beginning of the episode, local police catch Goehring driving the car of a fourth woman he had abducted. He tries to drive off but isn't able to, so he waits until one of them comes close and detonates a hand grenade, killing himself and the officer. Frost later kills the woman Goehring abducted then and attempted to copy his crimes, but is tracked down by the BAU and killed. Modus Operandi Goehring targeted Caucasian brunette women, presumably because they resembled his ex-wife. He and Henry would abduct his victims from public places, gagging them and tying their hands together beforehand, and bring them to his compound where they would be locked inside a coffin-like enclosure. Goehring then drove off and dumped his victims' vehicles. Afterward, he was presumably picked up by Frost from wherever he got rid of the vehicles. At the compound, he would rape and torture them sadistically using homemade, medieval-style tools, such as the pear of anguish or heretic's fork. He would have Frost record him torturing and likely killing his victims with a handheld camera and keep the tapes, presumably as trophies. After a few days, Goehring would kill the victim in an unspecified way. When he saw himself trapped and about to be arrested, he committed suicide by detonating an M26 grenade while still inside his car, intending to injure and/or kill the police officers surrounding him by letting them get close to his car before he released the grenade's safety pin. What's also interesting to note is that Goehring had an M1911 semi-automatic pistol in his car, and can also be seen holding an AKM rifle in a photograph. It's currently unknown if he used either of these weapons in his earlier crimes or if he intended to use them later. Real-Life Comparisons Goehring seems to have been inspired by Phillip Carl Jablonski - both were serial killers and rapists with backgrounds in the U.S. Army who began their crimes by torturing, abusing and raping their wives, targeted women (although Jablonski did not seem to have a specific critera while Goehring targeted Caucasian brunettes, as stated above), raped and tortured their victims with blades and had five victims credited to them (Jablonski killed five women, while Goehring killed three of the women he abducted, killed a police officer in his suicide using an grenade but not before having abducted a fourth woman who was later killed by his accomplice, Henry Frost, after his death). Both also wrote lengthy passages expressing their views or desires at some point in their lives (though Goehring did so prior to his death while he was actively killing and Jablonski did not until after his incarceration). Known Victims *c. January 1989: A maximum of three unnamed people *Post-1996-September 2006(?): Diane Marie Goehring *September 2006-2007: Raped, tortured, then killed three women within a 1-year span. They are: **September 2006: Michelle Lawford **May 2007: Jennifer Hillbridge **September 2007: Darcy Cranwell *November 5: **Angela Miller **The suicide bombing: ***An unnamed police officer ***Two other unnamed police officers Appearances *Season Three **"Identity" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Bombers Category:Abductors Category:Suicide Bombers Category:Car Bombers Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Rapists Category:Suicides Category:Vehicular Killers Category:Military Personnel Category:Sexual Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Narcissists Category:Spousal Abusers Category:Sadists